1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a memory management method, and more particularly, relates to a memory management method, a memory storage device and a memory controlling circuit unit for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, when using time and/or accessing count of the rewritable non-volatile memory module increases, data read from the memory cells in the rewritable non-volatile memory module may contains more and more error bits. A data correction operation may be performed to correct those error bits. However, the data correction operation usually costs a lot of time.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.